Broken Wings
by pengen hiatus tapi susah
Summary: Jika aku adalah elang, aku adalah elang yang jatuh karena mencoba terbang dengan sepasang sayap yang patah. Tapi kau berada di sini dan mengajariku untuk terbang tanpa sayap, karena kau mencintaiku, Shin-chan. mido/taka
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

"Shin-chan, sampai kapan kau akan terus di sini?"

Takao bertanya tanpa ada nada jahil dalam suaranya—beberapa saat sebelumnya dia bertanya hal-hal yang bisa membuat Midorima kesal padanya—dan nada usil itu tergantikan dengan nada khawatir. Mata _silver blue_nya yang setajam elang memperhatikan wajah yang tertekuk saat sedang membaca. Takao tersenyum samar, bulu mata Shin-chan terlihat sangat lentik di kala matanya memandang ke bawah.

Tanpa memandang Takao, Midorima menggerutu pelan. "Aku sudah janji pada orangtuamu untuk menggantikan mereka sampai malam ini, Bakao. Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara, kau butuh banyak istirahat."

Takao tidak menggubris kalimat terakhir Midorima, tapi, dia kembali melempar pertanyaan untuk membuat Midorima pergi.

"Shin-chan, bukankah ada latihan hari ini?"

Midorima mendengus pelan. Alisnya bertautan. "Aku bisa tidak ikut latihan beberapa kali. Lagipula aku sudah ijin, dan yang lain tahu kalau aku berada di sini. Berhentilah bicara."

Lagi, Takao tidak menggubris.

"Shin-chan, memangnya kau tidak bosan menemaniku di sini?"

Midorima yang kesal menutup keras buku tebalnya dan menaikkan kacamata dengan gaya khasnya. Matanya memandang kesal pada Takao yang cengar-cengir, mulai usil lagi rupanya.

"Kelihatannya kau ingin sekali melihatku pergi. Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Terdengar decitan dari kursi yang digeser mundur. Pemuda berambut hijau itu sama sekali tidak melayangkan tatapan pada Takao saat dia pergi. Saat dia berbalik, dia tidak sempat melihat tangan kiri Takao yang mencengkram kuat seprai putih ranjang dan terlihat mau menangis.

Pintu kayu itu menutup, menyisakan seorang pemuda di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit yang hening. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang tiba-tiba. Takao mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat, menggigit lidah, demi menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat kembali menghujam lengan kanannya. Denyutan denyutan di lengannya terasa seperti tusukan-tusukan pisau panas. Pipi dan bantalnya basah karena dia tidak sanggup menahan air mata. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi—ini terlalu sakit. Mendadak dia merasa sakit ini akan membunuhnya. Terpaksa dia membuka mulut dan merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Shin—"

Takao memanggil, tapi tertahan oleh isakannya sendiri. Kepalanya ditekan kuat ke bantal. Sedikit menyesal dalam hati karena dia mengusir Midorima untuk pergi.

"Shin-cha—"

Percuma, panggilannya kembali tertahan karena Takao menarik nafas kuat-kuat, tanpa sadar dia menahan nafasnya. Rasa sakitnya tidak tertahankan hingga membuat Takao merasa bahwa dirinya bisa mati karenanya, dan tidak memikirkan apapun selain ingin bertemu dengan Midorima.

"Shin—ghh!"

Takao menggigit bibirnya keras kali ini, membuat dia merasakan rasa asin dari merah yang keluar dari lukanya. Matanya terpejam, dia tidak melihat sosok Midorima yang terkejut begitu melihat kondisinya yang menahan kesakitan. Midorima terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang.

"Takao!"

Midorima sedikit tergopoh saat menghampiri Takao. Takao yang mendengar namanya dipanggil membuka mata dan ingin berteriak _'Shin-chan!'_ tapi tidak bisa. Sakit ini membuat tenggorokannya tercekat karena terisak-isak. Hanya tatapan nanar dan air mata yang menetes sebagai jawaban atas panggilan Midorima. Pemuda yang lebih jangkung darinya itu dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepala Takao yang terbalut perban, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekap wajah menangis itu di dadanya. Tangannya yang selalu terbungkus perban mengelus belakang kepala itu lembut, berhati-hati karena tidak ingin membuat Takao sakit atas luka di kepalanya.

"Berteriaklah jika terlalu sakit, Takao."

Takao bukan lagi berteriak, melainkan meraung. Terkadang dia terisak-isak, lalu kemudian meraung-raung lagi. Midorima meminjamkan dadanya untuk menekan raungannya dan elusan lembut yang diberikan Midorima sedikit membuatnya tenang. Lama kemudian raungan itu tiada lagi, dan berganti menjadi isakan kecil. Tarikan-tarikan nafas yang tidak beraturan menandakan kalau Takao sudah mulai tenang lagi. Midorima sedikit menurunkan badannya, dia memeluk tubuh itu sebentar, lalu perlahan membaringkan kembali kepala Takao di atas bantal.

Tangan kiri Midorima yang kini bebas menggenggam erat tangan Takao. Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap nanar pada kasihnya yang tergolek lemah di atas pembaringan. Jari-jari tangannya yang lain menyibak helaian poni rambut yang menutupi kening Takao. Perlahan dia condongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium lembut keningnya yang terbalut perban.

Takao sempat memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sentuhan kecil yang diberikan Midorima padanya.

"Shin-chan." panggil Takao serak dan lirih. Midorima yang mendengar suara Takao yang hampir mirip dengan kakek-kakek, berbaik hati mengambilkan gelas berisi air dan membantu pemuda yang lebih kecil untuk meminumnya.

"Kupikir kau pergi untuk latihan." gumam sang _point guard_, sedikit terkesiap saat Midorima kembali mengaitkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari miliknya. "Kupikir—kau tidak akan kembali."

Senyuman pahit diberikan Midorima sebagai jawaban. "Aku hanya pergi untuk membeli cemilan." genggaman mereka mengerat, "Aku tidak mengira akan seperti ini jadinya."

Senyap menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat.

"Maaf." bisik Midorima. Ibu jari tangannya yang lain mengusap pelan pipi Takao yang sedikit basah.

Takao menggeleng pelan. "Aku yang bodoh karena mengusirmu pergi, Shin-chan." dia menarik nafasnya yang masih sedikit terputus-putus dengan perlahan, "Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku merepotkanmu. Setelah kondisiku menjadi seperti ini, aku tidak ingin—" bibir itu berhenti bersuara saat jemari Midorima menahan laju kalimatnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidur." lembut, Midorima mengelus kepalanya. Takao terdiam dan menurut, memejamkan mata.

"Aku mau saja sakit terus kalau Shin-chan jadi bersikap manis padaku." masih dengan mata terpejam, Takao tersenyum jahil.

"Bakao!"

dan Takao langsung kembali mencoba tidur.

Midorima terus mengelus surai hitam itu dengan lembut. Tersenyum sedih, dia menatap kondisi tubuh pemuda yang terbaring di hadapannya dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Kedua kakinya diperban hingga lutut, lengan kiri, kepala dan seluruh lengan dan bahu kanannya juga tertutup perban. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan kejadian seperti ini bisa menimpa rekan satu timnya yang paling dia percayai—kaki dan tangan adalah bagian tubuh paling penting bagi seorang pemain basket. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, berita bahwa Takao kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju tempat latihan, terkena pecahan-pecahan kaca besar yang akan digunakan dalam pembangunan sebuah gedung, langsung membuat seluruh anggota kalang kabut. Midorima lah yang seketika itu langsung berlari keluar pergi ke tempat kejadian. Hanya tersisa darah dan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di sana.

Saat Takao siuman di malam keesokan harinya, Midorima berada di sampingnya. Setia menggenggam tangan kirinya yang mati rasa, sambil menceritakan perlahan kondisi tubuh rekan sejawatnya—dan air mata itu tumpah.

Lengan kanan Takao adalah bagian tubuh yang terluka sangat parah. Dan sudah terlalu sering Takao memperparahnya dengan memaksakan diri agar tangan kanannya mau bergerak.

Syaraf lengan kanannya terputus, dan sudah dilakukan operasi untuk menyambungnya kembali. Namun butuh waktu rehabilitasi bertahun-tahun agar tangannya kembali ke kondisi sebelumnya. Rasa sakit yang terkadang datang tiba-tiba adalah cara tubuhnya menyatukan kembali urat syarafnya.

Pertama kali rasa sakit itu datang, Midorima tidak berada di sampingnya. Ruangan itu penuh dengan jeritan kesakitan dan air mata.

Satu minggu penuh berada di dalam ruangan, Takao diperbolehkan berkeliling di sekitar rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda. Rasa putus asa menghampirinya ketika melihat anak kecil yang tangannya juga tidak berfungsi—sama seperti dirinya—menangis dan mengeluh tidak ingin melanjutkan rehabilitasi. Anak itu sudah di rehabilitasi tiga bulan, dan Takao tidak bisa menunggu selama itu.

Suatu hari, rekan-rekan satu timnya menjenguk dan membawakan bola basket untuknya. Tangan kirinya yang sudah mulai kembali normal, bisa merasakan tekstur karet yang agak kasar pada si bola merah. Digenggamnya bola basket itu dengan tangan kirinya, dan dia bisa. Disentuhnya permukaan bola dengan jari-jari tangan kanan, dan dia tidak merasakan guratan-guratan kasar pada bola. Ketika dia mencoba menggenggam bola dan tidak bisa, air mata itu kembali tumpah.

.

.

.

eh...gantung ya? gomen otl

next chapter coming….soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I warn you, kissing scene ahead.

* * *

Hari-hari biasa Midorima menjenguk Takao, adalah saat pemuda itu sedang tidur. Karena saat pemuda pemilik seluruh jiwanya itu membuka mata, Midorima selalu memastikan dialah hal pertama yang Takao lihat. Terkadang, dia yang tidur saat Takao terbangun dengan jari mereka bertautan.

.

.

Takao menoleh ke luar jendela. Senja yang cantik adalah hal kedua yang dia lihat. Jemari tangannya bertautan semakin erat. Ditegakkan badannya untuk duduk di pembaringan. Dikecupnya lembut surai hijau familiar yang tertidur dengan mendekap tangan kirinya.

Penembak jitu Shuutoku mengerang. Cukup dikecup saja sudah bangun, rupanya.

"Shin-chan, kau langsung bangun begitu kucium. Seperti putri tidur saja." goda sang elang begitu Midorima sudah sadar dan kini terduduk sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan tubuh besar itu yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah, dan di meja sebrang pembaringan ada sebuah guci biru kecil—oh, mungkin itu lucky item Shin-chan hari ini.

Midorima menghela nafas, "Bakao, bukankah seharusnya terbalik?"

Takao hanya membalas dengan tertawa kecil. Dia mengusap punggung tangan Midorima dengan ibu jarinya, dan hening yang menciptakan getaran-getaran itu hadir. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam adalah saksi bisu atas kedua pemuda yang saling menatap tanpa kata—tapi rasa cinta itu ada. Detik berlalu dan entah siapa yang memulai, dua bibir yang kering itu saling menyatu. Mengecup. Merasakan. Membuai. Memeluk. Memagut—dan melengkapi.

"Aku lapar." sedikit mendesah, Takao menginterupsi bibir Midorima yang sedang memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di sekitar bibirnya. Bibir yang sedari tadi aktif itu mendecak pelan.

Midorima berhenti, mendelik pada jam yang tergantung di dinding dan memandang Takao sejenak. "Baik. Kau mau makan apa? Masih satu jam lagi sebelum suster datang dan mengantarkan makan malam."

"Belikan aku roti melon dan sekaleng kopi." pinta Takao dengan suara manja. Sengaja, sepertinya.

"Kau dilarang minum minuman kaleng, Bakao. Sekotak susu saja."

Sebelum dia membuka mulut untuk protes, bibir itu kembali diberi kecupan ringan. Midorima rupanya tahu cara efektif membungkam mulut rewel kekasihnya. Takao mendecih pelan saat Midorima berdiri untuk pergi. Kemana perginya sifat tsundere Shin-chan dulu, sih? Dia jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk dijahili. Shin-chan yang sekarang bersikap lebih dewasa dan memilih tidak menggubris candaannya.

.

.

Senja sudah lama tergantikan dengan beludru malam. Takao diam sambil menonton televisi yang menampilkan dorama percintaan. Midorima sedang serius belajar di sisi lain ruangan. Sedari tadi sejak makan malam, inilah yang mereka lakukan. Sesekali, Takao melemparkan candaan namun tidak ditanggapi. Takao sedikit kecewa, tetapi dia memakluminya. Wajar saja Midorima belajar sekeras itu—ujian akhir hanya tinggal seminggu lagi.

Tunggu—ujian akhir?

Takao menatap punggung Midorima yang membelakanginya. Apa yang akan dilakukan mantan tsundere itu setelah lulus? Apa dia akan pergi? Apa mimpi Shin-chan—Takao sama sekali tidak tahu. Bagaimana dengan mimpi-mimpinya sendiri? Tidak seperti Shin-chan, Takao tidak pernah memikirkan mimpinya sendiri. Baginya, sudah cukup selama ini dia dapat bermain basket bersama. Dia takut. Takao sangat takut Midorima akan segera pergi. Takao sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal ini—

—tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Apa dia berhak menghentikan Shin-chan? Sejak pertama kali bertemu, hidupnya hanya untuk Midorima. Jika pemilik seluruh jiwanya itu pergi—apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti?

Apa yang akan dia lakukan—tanpa ada sosok Midorima di sisinya lagi?

Tanpa disadari, air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. Takao mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Midorima. Menggapai—dan menyadari ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Seperti inikah rasanya nanti? Jarak ini akan semakin besar dan membuat Midorima menjauh—hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

_"__Jangan pergi."_

Ingin rasanya Takao meminta—tapi ada satu sisi dari dalam diri yang menghentikannya.

Kondisinya sudah _seperti ini_. Takao menatap nanar pada tubuhnya sendiri. Tangan kirinya memang pulih, tapi tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Kedua kakinya memang sudah bisa berjalan, namun masih tertatih. Ada sebuah goresan luka permanen di pelipis kanannya yang cukup panjang—yang masih terasa perih jika disentuh. Dan satu bagian lain yang paling dia benci—lengan kanannya yang masih terbungkus perban. Lukanya luar dalam. Sudah dua minggu dia berada di sini tapi tetap saja tangan kanannya tidak mau bergerak—

Takao menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat—

_Kenapa harus seperti ini? _Kenapa di saat-saat terakhir dia bersama Shin-chan, keadaannya harus seperti ini?

Takao menghapus air mata dan menarik nafas dalam perlahan—sedikit menenangkan emosinya. Ditatapnya kembali punggung besar itu—Midorima masih berkutat dengan soal-soal. Sejak dulu, Shin-chan memang selalu seperti itu, selalu masuk ke jajaran peringkat sepuluh besar sekolah. Apa yang membuat Midorima selalu belajar dengan keras seperti itu—Takao juga sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Shin-chan." panggilnya—dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan gumaman 'hmm' singkat.

Takao tersenyum perih. Mendadak hatinya sakit. Mata memandang punggung yang semakin terlihat tidak terjangkau. Ingin rasanya dia memanggil nama yang ribuan kali dia panggil itu lagi—tetapi dia tahu itu sia-sia.

Takao terkesiap. _Apakah seperti ini jadinya?_ Shin-chan yang tidak pernah menoleh ketika dipanggil. Shin-chan yang bahkan mungkin akan tidak _menyadari _bahwa namanya dipanggil.

Takao tahu Shin-chan yang dia cintai itu akan pergi. Dia tidak tahu kemana, kapan, dan untuk apa. Dia hanya tahu—Shin-chan akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Shin-chan." panggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lemah. Midorima kembali menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Takao menatap layar televisi itu dengan hampa.

"Kenapa kau belajar di saat menemaniku di sini? Kalau sampai nilaimu turun, jangan salahkan aku. Lebih baik kau pulang dan melanjutkan belajarmu di rumah—kurasa, itu akan lebih bagus untukmu." sedikit puas karena berhasil menahan nada suaranya untuk tidak terdengar menyedihkan—buru-buru Takao melanjutkan sebelum Midorima yang telah menoleh ke arahnya membuka mulut untuk bicara, "Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi menjadi halangan bagimu. Lagipula aku—tidak terlalu membutuhkan simpati."

Tangan kirinya mengepal—tanda bahwa dia sedang menahan perasaannya. Takao terus memaksa seperti sedang terlihat baik-baik saja dengan mencoba menonton televisi. Dia tidak berani untuk menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang dikenalnya mendekat.

"Bakao." Midorima menggeser kursi dan duduk di samping pembaringan. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah yang masih tidak mau menoleh padanya itu. "Lihat, dan—dengar." tangan besarnya yang selalu ditutupi perban meraih dagu sang surai eboni, membawa wajah itu untuk mau menatapnya. Takao yang tampak terkejut begitu mata mereka bertemu, sedikit menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Perlahan, kedua telapak tangan Midorima menempel di kedua pipi halus Takao, mengangkatnya dan menatap iris perak kebiruan indah—sedang menyiratkan perih yang amat sangat. Midorima tersenyum miris menatapnya—dulu mata itu selalu bersinar, namun sekarang terlihat lebih gelap, dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Pernah sekali dia ingin mengutuk takdir yang melakukan ini pada belahan jiwanya—tetapi dia menyadari bahwa hal itu tidak akan berguna. Tidak hanya Takao yang menderita—Midorima sendiri sudah menderita menyaksikan kekasihnya setiap kali menjerit-jerit kesakitan—tanpa ada sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Kau tidak pernah menjadi halangan untukku, Bakao." ibu jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap pelan pipi yang disentuhnya, "Sebaliknya, kau menjadi alasan kuat bagiku dalam mengejar mimpiku, dan—jika kau khawatir bila aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu—" Midorima menatap dalam mata yang terluka itu lagi—menikmati sekian detik keheningan yang seolah tercipta khusus bagi rasa cinta mereka untuk terdengar dan mengisi kekosongan—menarik nafas dalam dan tersenyum penuh cinta padanya, "Ingatlah bahwa aku hanya akan mencintaimu, Kazunari. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikanmu, selamanya."

Takao tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk membalas, dia bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berpikir, saat bibir mereka menyatu kembali. Midorima mendekap tubuh dan menghujani bibirnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang intens—seolah meminta Takao untuk yakin akan pernyataan cintanya barusan. Midorima bukanlah orang yang bagus dalam menyatakan perasaannya lewat kata-kata—dan ia menyatakannya dengan tindakan.

Takao sedikit terengah saat akhirnya ciuman mereka berhenti. Pikirannya dibuat melayang dengan mudah hanya dengan kecupan-kecupan cinta yang diberikan Midorima padanya.

Midorima menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat, "Kau—sudah mengerti sekarang?"

Takao mengangguk pelan, mengeluarkan semua keberaniannya dan ragu-ragu dia bertanya, "Aku ingin tahu—apa mimpimu, Shin-chan?"

Midorima menarik kursi dengan kakinya, lalu duduk dan menatap mata itu kembali, "Awalnya, mimpi itu bukanlah kemauanku. Orangtuaku yang memaksa." dia melepaskan perban yang membungkus tangan kirinya, "Mereka menganggap profesi itu adalah hal yang—kau tahu, demi menjaga nama baik keluarga. Ayahku sangat menginginkanku menjadi seseorang yang besar, seperti dirinya." dia mulai melepas perban di tangan kanannya, "Ayahku menentang basket, dia menganggap hal itu bisa merusak konsentrasiku. Kami bertengkar dan pada akhirnya sepakat, bahwa aku diijinkan bermain basket hanya sampai lulus SMA. Setelahnya, aku harus mengikuti kemauannya. Mengejar mimpinya—bukan mimpiku."

Takao menatapnya simpatik. Midorima kembali bersuara, "Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, Bakao." dia tersenyum tulus, "Pada akhirnya, aku tahu mimpi yang dipaksakan padaku itu ada alasannya, dan sekarang aku sudah menemukannya."

"Alasan mimpimu, Shin-chan?"

Midorima tersenyum. "Ya, kau ingin tahu?"

Takao menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk. Sedikit terkesiap saat tiba-tiba Midorima menautkan jemari-jemarinya yang tidak lagi terbungkus perban pada tangan kirinya.

"Mimpiku menjadi seorang dokter, dan Takao Kazunari adalah alasannya."

Takao tidak tahu, tapi mendadak air matanya tumpah. Perasaan lega dan bahagia memenuhinya. Hening itu sekali lagi datang—dan kini terisi oleh getaran-getaran cinta yang terdengar. Bulan yang mengintip di luar jendela menjadi saksi bisu dua anak manusia—saling menatap dan haus akan cinta.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau harus jalani rehabilitasimu dengan baik—hingga aku datang menjemput dan membawamu bersamaku." suara lembut itu memecah kesunyian. Takao mengangguk pelan.

"Kau—harus berjanji padaku juga, Shin-chan." dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Berjanjilah kau akan kembali padaku—karena aku akan terus menunggumu."

Midorima tersenyum, "Sampai kapan?"

Takao merunduk, menempelkan dahinya pada puncak kepala pemilik surai hijau itu.

"Selamanya, Shintarou." ia berbisik— "_Selamanya."_

Midorima meletakkan sebelah tangannya di belakang kepala Takao dan menariknya mendekat. Membuai bibir itu sekali lagi—dan larut dalam emosi cinta.

"Tentu saja, Kazunari." ia berbisik di sela-sela ciuman.

.

_"__Aku janji."_

.

.

.

_Jika aku adalah elang, aku adalah elang yang jatuh karena mencoba terbang dengan sepasang sayap yang patah. Tapi kau berada di sini dan mengajariku untuk terbang tanpa sayap, karena kau mencintaiku, Shin-chan._

_._

_._

_._

fin.

reviews? terima kasih! ^-^


End file.
